piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twigg
Twigg was a crew member serving aboard the Black Pearl under Captain Hector Barbossa. He had a scar on the left side of his face, and a bushy brown beard. Biography Twigg was recruited along with many other crew members by Jack Sparrow prior to the quest to find Isla de Muerta. Twigg participated in the mutiny led by Sparrow's First Mate, Barbossa, that led to Jack being marooned on a desert island. Now Captain, Barbossa led the crew to the island, where they discovered and stole the treasure of Hernán Cortés, thereby bringing down a curse upon themselves. Twigg became undead, and joined the rest of the skeletal crew in tracking down all 882 pieces of treasure in order to lift the curse. confronting Jack Sparrow.]] Twigg participated in the attack on Port Royal, laying siege to the Port Royal Prison with his companion, Koehler, while searching for the armory, they encountered Jack Sparrow, and inadvertently revealed to him the nature of their curse. Twigg and Koehler returned to the Black Pearl as it set sail for Isla de Muerta with Elizabeth Swann as the crew's captive. When Swann's blood proved unable to lift the curse, Twigg was the first to voice doubts about Barbossa's leadership, though joined the crew in searching for Swann and the missing medallion when Will Turner launched his rescue attempt. Barbossa's crew pursued Swann and Turner, aboard the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], whereupon Barbossa ordered Twigg and Koehler to run a powder magazine over to the enemy ship. They rigged the vessel to explode after its crew were brought aboard the Pearl, and subsequently returned to Isla de Muerta for the sacrifice of Will Turner. However, the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] arrived in time to distract the pirates, who launched an assault on the British Royal Navy troops. Twigg and Koehler engaged the marines in single combat, though were overcome when the curse was lifted by Turner and Sparrow. Koehler was killed by James Norrington, and Twigg was arrested after he surrendered by dropping his sword in horror to see that he and the crew were not immortal anymore and to see Koehler dead.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl It was entirely possible that Twigg, as with many of Barbossa's former crew, escaped the hangman's noose and became cursed once more. Behind the scenes *Twigg was portrayed by Michael Berry Jr. in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *In the junior novelization for The Curse of the Black Pearl, Twigg was the pirate Jack Sparrow took a sword from and threw to Will Turner, rather than Monk. *In the non-canonical Disney Adventures comic book The Buccaneer's Heart!, the cursed crew, led by Bo'sun, steals the Buccaneer's Heart from Port Royal. During the battle, Jack Sparrow duped Pintel and Ragetti into believing he was a cousin of Twigg's, named Roderick.The Buccaneer's Heart! *Twigg appears as one of the Cursed Pirate enemies in the Port Royal world of Kingdom Hearts II. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references de:Twigg it:Twigg ru:Твигг Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Males